


There's No Happy Endings Here

by hatersbrunch



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatersbrunch/pseuds/hatersbrunch
Summary: If you are looking for a story that can have the adjectives happy, joyful, merry, gleeful, or cheerful to describe it I suggest you find a different story. Instead, this story uses adjectives likes melancholy, gloomy, despairing, sad, depressing, and tragic as a description. This an AU where the Quagmires and the Baudelaires live together after they escape Count Olaf (This basically takes place after The Vile Village). There is no happy ending, not here and not now. That is not how this story will go.





	There's No Happy Endings Here

Violet hummed as she worked on her latest invention, a lamp that didn't need a lightbulb. Her beautiful brown hair was tied back into a ponytail which was a sure sign she was thinking, but this time she couldn't seem to think about the invention.

Klaus was reading a book about the history of bells. His glasses slipped down his nose while reading , but he always pushed them back up. He was a very attentive reader but he realized he got lost in thought when his glasses fell on the floor.

Sunny chewed on an ink-less pen that Violet needed her to make slim enough to use for her machine. She was thinking about something else at the time and bit a hole in the pen. Her eldest sister gave her a patient smile while giving her another empty ink pen.

Each Baudelaire were doing something different, but they were all thinking about the same thing. Where were the Quagmires?

Before one of the siblings could break the silence, there was a knock at the door. Klaus went over to look through the peep hole, but could not see anyone. He had Violet look through it and gasped. It was Duncan and Isadora, she happily flung the door open. 

Duncan whipped his arms around Klaus and Violet, while Isadora picked up Sunny and cuddled her. "We thought we would have to cook dinner all by ourselves!" Violet smiled.

Duncan smiled back. "You know we can never be separated from you guys!"

"Yeah, Count Olaf will never find us. We're safe now!" Isadora grinned.

The Baudelaires nodded but all three of them knew things would not remain that way for long.


End file.
